poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mylène Haprèle
Mylène Haprèle is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Horrificator", after feeling humiliated for getting scared easily while filming Nino Lahiffe's movie, she gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Horrificator, a monster supervillain. As of recent Season 4 spoilers, Mylène will wield the Mouse Miraculous. It is currently unknown what her superhero name is. Bio Mylène is a meek and cordial girl. Although she tries to be brave, she is easily frightened by anything that she sees as scary, which she is ashamed of and even cries about in "Horrificator". She also is sensitive to being made fun of, hurt by Chloé's mean remarks about her. She appreciates kindness, and she speaks very fondly of those she loves. According to Marinette in webisode with the same name, Mylène always try to look for the best in people. As Horrificator, she relishes in making everyone scared (as opposed to her being scared). Aggressive and menacing, she attacks everyone and doesn't like it if any of them aren't freaked out by her. Despite this, she retains her feelings towards Ivan and refuses to harm him. When she is calmed down and tiny, her bravado and confidence are gone, leaving her terrified by the others and running into Ivan's arm for comfort and protection. Abilities As a civilian Mylène is a decent actress, being chosen for the leading role in the class' film. However, it's hard for her to stay in character when she is scared by something, like Ivan's mask. As Mouse Miraculous Holder She will most likely have the same powers as the most recent holder, Multimouse, enhanced physical abilities, a Jump Rope as her tool, and Multitude as her superpower. As Horrificator Horrificator can spit a very resistant purple goo that she uses to block exits and trap people. Whenever she catches people, she brings them to her lair and traps them inside hardened cocoons. Whenever people scream in fear upon seeing her, she grows larger, but if they aren't scared, stay calm or calm down, she shrinks and eventually becomes as small as a house cat. The larger she is, the stronger she gets and she can make use of her tail by grabbing people with it. Relationships Ivan Bruel Mylène has romantic feelings for Ivan. Once she got to know him, she isn't terrified by his appearance, and they treat each other very sweetly. In "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "Stoneheart", Ivan gets akumatized when he is teased by Kim because he doesn't have the courage to confess to her, while in the second part he is akumatized because she runs away from him, scared by his loud rock serenade. After transforming for the second time, Ivan kidnaps her and climbs the Eiffel Tower holding her in his fist, much to her frustration and fear. He is then defeated thanks to Ladybug tying them together to make them kiss as a distraction. After transforming back, Ladybug gives Mylène the lyrics to Ivan's serenade; she is so touched by them that she hugs him, making him blush profusely. In "Horrificator", she appreciates Ivan's attempt to console her after she was insulted by Chloé, but she ends up crying and running away to the bathroom anyway. Once akumatized, she doesn't attack Ivan, licking his face instead. After shrinking thanks to her calming song "Smelly Wolf", she runs into Ivan's arms and, after transforming back, they kiss. In "Darkblade", when she and her classmates are in the Hôtel de Ville under siege by Darkblade and his knights, she gets close to Ivan, and he hugs her to comfort her. They dance together at Chloé's party in "Despair Bear". He also comforts her again in "Captain Hardrock" when Anarka is akumatized. Fred Haprèle Mylène loves her father as she is proud of his acting abilities. She is touched when he reveals that he keeps a photo of her inside the pouch of his hat as a good luck charm. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Mylène gets along well with Marinette and enjoys hanging out with her. As of "Despair Bear", Mylène has become part of Marinette's close circle of friends, along with Alya, Alix, Rose, and Juleka. She is well aware of Marinette's crush on Adrien, and supports her efforts in trying to attract his attention, such as in "Gigantitan", "Glaciator" and "Gorizilla". In "Glaciator", when she and Ivan go to André's to get ice cream with Alya, Nino and Marinette, Mylène is shown feeling sorry for Marinette after Adrien is unable to attend, leaving her heartbroken. In "Frightningale", Mylène shared in a group hug with Marinette when she turned down the offer to play Ladybug in Clara's video to be with her friends yet cheers her on when she changes her mind later on and takes the role. As with Ladybug like her friends, Mylène admires the heroine's dedication to keep Paris safe. In "Gigantitan", she and her friends were willing to distract Gigantitan to prevent him from harming Ladybug. Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Just as the rest of her class, Mylène is weary of Chloé and her rude insults. In "Horrificator", Mylène runs off in tears after Chloé mocks her for being a scaredy-cat, but she gets her chance to get payback later as Horrificator when she traps Chloé as one of her victims. She also tells Ms. Mendeleiev in "Antibug" that she isn't the one pulling Chloé's hair, which Chloé confirms. Even though she isn't particularly fond of her, Mylène willingly attends Chloé's party in "Despair Bear". Trivia *She will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Minimouse.jpeg|As Mouse Miraculous Holder Horrificator.png|As Horrificator Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Miraculous holders Category:Mouse Miraculous holders Category:Future Miraculous holders Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Monsters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Superheroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Secondary Main Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:White Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Frightened Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:French Miraculous team Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Half Humans Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Female Superheroes Category:Scaredy Cats Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Giants Category:Slime Characters Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Humanoid Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singing Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Tritagonist Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Members of Haprèle family Category:Characters voiced by Jessica Gee Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains